


Sibling Worries

by MaroonLeoInvestedCrybaby



Series: Shazam & Superman [1]
Category: DC Extended Universe, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Plastic Man (Comics), Shazam! (2019), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonLeoInvestedCrybaby/pseuds/MaroonLeoInvestedCrybaby
Summary: It’s just another ordinary day on the Watchtower but when Superman notices that Captain Marvel is acting more angry than usual, his fatherly instincts start kicking in.
Series: Shazam & Superman [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888753
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	Sibling Worries

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was inspired by a particular comic where Superman found Captain Marvel (Shazam) distraught over a child that had died and when Billy accidentally revealed that particular kid was his friend, he had to show Superman who he really was. This lead to Superman chewing out the wizard who gave Billy his powers and eventually revealing his secret identity to Billy. For reference, no one else on the Watchtower in this fic knows who Captain Marvel (Shazam) really is except for Superman. (Well, maybe except for Batman, that man knows everything.)

It all started when Superman walked into the Watchtower cafeteria and overheard a conversation between Captain Marvel and Plastic Man. The conversation seemed normal but there was something off about Billy. Plastic Man was, as usual, chatting his lunch companion’s ear off about his latest mission shenanigans but Captain Marvel seemed to brooding about something else. Superman discreetly took a seat at a nearby table and waited to see what would happen.

Plastic Man continued his story, oblivious to Billy ignoring him.

“And so I said, ‘That’s not the scariest thing I ever heard, have you seen Batman’s life outside of work? Oh, that’s right, he doesn’t have one!’”

Plastic Man slapped his knee and started laughing his sides off while Captain Marvel barely acknowledged the gusty jab at their scariest coworker. After his laughter died down, Plastic Man finally noticed Billy’s sour mood and studied his companion a bit more closely.

“Hey, you ok, Cap?”

Billy, for the first time since Superman sat down nearby, barely spoke above a whisper.

“Yeah…I’m fine.”

Plastic Man’s neck stretched out and his face got a little closer to Captain Marvel’s, obviously ignoring the concept of personal boundaries.

“You want to talk about it, Cap? I’m sure if you did—“

Captain Marvel suddenly stood up and glared threateningly down at Plastic Man’s surprised face. Superman was beginning to get worried but before he could stand up as well, Billy opened his mouth and started on an angry tangent that unfortunately drew the attention of the entire cafeteria.

“Would you just shut up!? I can’t even have dinner without you getting in my face and bothering me! Agh, you’re so annoying…Just leave me alone!”

Captain Marvel turned and left the room in a huff and Plastic Man’s mouth just hung open in shock at the string of insults that sounded suspiciously…childish? Superman tried to avoid looking amused about that fact and quickly followed Billy down the hallway. He lost track of him but he knew exactly where the young hero was headed: His Watchtower quarters.

Superman stood in front of the door and gently knocked on the hard surface. From inside, Clark swore he heard sniffling and then a muffled Shazam before the door opened a minute later. Captain Marvel stood there and he looked how he normally did except his eyes were slightly red…As if he had been crying.

Clark reached forward and gently gripped Captain Marvel’s shoulder and Billy just about crumbled to the ground from that gesture. The two went back inside Billy’s room and Clark guided Captain Marvel back to the couch where both of them sat down. Captain Marvel muttered another Shazam and lightening struck him, leaving only Billy Batson behind. Clark reached over and ruffled the kid’s hair, like he always did with Jon, and Billy finally let out the tears he was desperately trying to hide from the rest of the Watchtower.

Clark wrapped his arms around Billy and hugged him close, trying to comfort him before figuring out what was causing this much stress for the young boy.

“It’s all right, Billy. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.”

Billy kept crying for at least a few more minutes before Clark could feel him starting to catch his breath and calm down. The young hero pulled out away from Clark and tried to rub away the salty streaks the tears left behind and sniffed to try and clear his stuffy nose. Clark waited patiently for Billy to explain what was bothering him. After a few more minutes, Billy finally spoke.

“Sorry…”

Clark looked confused over the sudden apology.

“Sorry for what?”

“For getting your outfit all wet and snotty…”

“Billy, that doesn’t matter. What does matter,” Clark reached over and put his hand under Billy’s chin and gently lifted the young hero’s head so he could see his blue eyes, “Is what’s bothering you so much that you yelled at Plastic Man.”

Billy sighed and finally started talking about what was on his mind.

“Fine. I was at school with my foster siblings, you met them before. Remember Darla? The smallest one? Never stops smiling?”

Clark couldn’t help but smile at that description of that bubbly girl.

“Yes, I remember her.”

“Well, when I first starting going to school with my foster family, there were some guys messing with her in the hallway at school and I couldn’t stop myself from running over and punching them both right in their noses. When I did that, Darla looked right at me and said, ‘I didn’t think you would help me, Billy.’”

Billy paused and looked down at his hands.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about how I treated Darla when I first starting living with my foster family. I thought she was annoying and I didn’t want to get attached but now…”

Billy clenched his fists and looked back up at Clark with fierce determination in his blue eyes.

“I want to be someone she can count on. A big brother who…loves her.”

Clark gripped Billy’s shoulder and smiled warmly at the young hero.

“Billy, I believe you have already filled that role. Darla may not be used to you being there for her, but in time, she will truly begin to see you as her big brother. But maybe in the future, don’t go around punching kids in the nose.”

For the first time that day, Billy burst out laughing and Clark couldn’t help but pull the kid into a playful embrace and Billy gratefully hugged him back.

“Thank you, Mr. Clark.”

“Any time, Billy.”

END

Epilogue:

Later that day, Captain Marvel bumped into Plastic Man and he awkwardly stood there, trying to figure out how to apologize to someone he yelled at earlier. Luckily, Plastic Man spoke first and smiled that big, goofy grin that always seemed to be on his face.

“Hey Cap, don’t sweat that stuff back in the cafeteria. I was getting in your business and that was rude of me. We cool?”

Captain Marvel sighed in relief and nodded. 

“We’re cool. I’m sorry too, I shouldn’t have yelled at you.”

He extended his hand in truce and Plastic Man heartily shook his hand. Before he turned to leave, Plastic Man extended his neck and was close enough to nearly whisper into Captain Marvel’s ear.

“I know how stressful school life can be. Hang in there!”

Plastic Man’s neck returned to a normal length and he resumed his stroll down the Watchtower hallway. Captain Marvel stood there in shock and his mind was running a million miles a minute.

Did Plastic Man just….? Wait, does he know I’m….?

FIN


End file.
